A vehicle seat generally has a seat cushion, a seat back, and a headrest. Related art shows a headrest including a frame mounted on an upper part of the seat cushion, a headrest body mounted on the frame, and a mass body mounted vibratably with respect to the frame in the headrest body. Therefore, when the seat vibrates, the mass body vibrates with respect to the frame, such that the vibration of the seat may be decayed.
However, in the related-art, a plurality of brackets is mounted on the frame of the headrest and the mass body is connected to each of the brackets by a spring. As a result, a structure in which the mass body is mounted on the frame became complicated. Accordingly, in the related-art, a vehicle seat in which the mass body can be mounted on the frame of the headrest by a simple structure is required.